


A Damn Fool Idealistic Crusade

by shadydave



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadydave/pseuds/shadydave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy and Raleigh get their drive suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damn Fool Idealistic Crusade

The first time Raleigh puts on his drive suit, it feels like he’s literally picking up all their hopes and dreams, all their hard work, the weight of everything they’ve struggled for over the past couple years, and settling it over his shoulders only to find that actually, it fits pretty damn well.

He looks over and knows that Yancy is thinking the same thing.

For about three seconds.

Then Yancy says, “Aren’t you a little short for a stormtrooper?”

“These aren’t the droids you’re looking for,” retorts Raleigh, waving his left hand.

“ _TK-421, why aren’t you at your post?_ ” says Tendo over the comms, because he’s a stand-up guy.

Then Marshal Pentecost’s voice rings out, “ _You have failed me for the last time._ ”

He’s joking.

Probably.

They look at each other, and get in the conn-pod.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, have you seen [their original drive suits](http://davetheshady.tumblr.com/post/58019697029/fic)?
> 
> Yancy Becket is a guy who was woken up at ass o’clock in the morning to get in a giant robot and punch monsters in the face and took the time to think, “Yes, now would be the perfect time for a random Star Wars reference.” I am pretty sure there’s no way these passed without comment.


End file.
